This invention relates to a feed reel mixer for use in mixing and dispensing feed hay and forage in dairy and beef operations. More particularly, this invention relates to a chopping or flailing wheel used to cut or shorten masses of hay or forage and feed the product back into the unloading auger of a feed wagon mixer.
Conventional feed mixers typically have an elongated chamber with a rotatable reel extending along the length of the chamber for mixing the feeds. An auger is often used to convey the feed from one end of the chamber to the other and discharge mixed feed.
These conventional feed mixers have shortcomings. One of these shortcomings is that the hay or forage being conveyed by the auger up an incline toward the discharge opening, have a tendency to clump, bind, and rise up out of the path of the auger. Slabs of hay and the like often move into the auger conveyor when they are not separated by the reel. As a result, some hay is not suitable for feeding in such wagons.
Accordingly, it is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a flailing means which will enable a feed reel mixer to efficiently process forage-type feeds into mixtures without impairing the operation of the auger.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a flailing means which is durable, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to mount in a conveying system.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a flailing means which restricts the dust generated by flailing to the flailing area.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a flailing means which shears or cuts forage materials in a smooth and power efficient manner.